Sin sorpresas no se puede vivir (literalmente)
by Gynee
Summary: No tenía nada que ver, pero Kid recordaba que la última vez que se habían encontrado, en Sabaody, Law también le había salido con una frase como esa pero con el medidor de sarcasmo al máximo, con aquél "eres mi puto ángel de la guarda, Eustass-ya. Casualmente siempre apareces para salvarme la vida, no sé qué haría sin ti". [Versión libre capítulo 661 anime]


_Soy feliz y estoy loca. Me explico: quiero recuperar el hábito de escribir, y por eso me tomo la libertad de publicar "esto". XD Lo escribí en un arrebato luego de ver el capítulo 661 del anime. ¿Por qué? ¿Y Por qué no? Y pasó de ser un drabble raro a crecer y ser... ESTO. No sé que es peor, la verdad, si haberlo hecho de por si o que lo haya acabado alargando luego de comerme la cabeza durante todo el día._

 _Está ambientado en Dressrosa. Libre de spoilers, porque simplemente he adaptado una escena a mi gusto, y me he inventado el final. Así que sentíos libres de leerlo, aunque tenga tan poco sentido XD_

 _Si consigo escribir más, mi primera prioridad será Sola, Otra vez. Siento nostalgia y remordimiento. Mucho remordimiento XD_

 _Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _[Versió lliure capítol 661]_

SIN SORPRESAS NO SE PUEDE VIVIR (LITERALMENTE)

* * *

X

Había aparecido de la nada.

Llegó justo a tiempo para servirle de escudo, protegiéndole con su cuerpo robusto cubierto por el pesado abrigo que enseñaba la gran cicatriz. Sin pensar lo atrajo cual imán hacia una farola con la montaña de chatarra enorme que había acumulado en su brazo derecho. Habiéndole alejado ya del punto de ataque del Shichibukai, se permitió una sonrisa sádica en los labios- carmín y curvados-, y se recolocó las gafas de aviador que resaltaban sus ojos ámbar. Era su primer aviso de peligro, todo él con actitud chulesca y provocadora. Entonces se permitió contemplar el cuerpo ensangrentado, desgarrado y casi desmayado del hombre derrotado –no, el imbécil nunca era derrotado, aquí pasaba algo serio y le irritaba no estar enterado de la movida-. Miró al moreno (alias el jodido criajo caprichoso) con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y simuló resignación, intentando que el otro no notara los nudillos apretados en un puño y las venas en su sien a punto de explotar. Estaba rabioso. Law sonrió con las últimas fuerzas que pudo reunir, y penoso y audaz, murmuró:

—Eustass-ya, qué sorpresa... ¿Tanto me echabas de menos, amor mío?

No tenía nada que ver, pero Kid recordaba que la última vez que se habían encontrado, en Sabaody, Law también le había salido con una frase como esa pero con el medidor de sarcasmo al máximo, con aquél " _eres mi puto ángel de la guarda, Eustass-ya. Casualmente siempre apareces para salvarme la vida, no sé qué haría sin ti"._

Y el puto _amor mío_ final, tan cercano al cinismo que casi daba escalofríos _._ Pero a Kid le provocaba otro tipo de sensaciones, más calientes, más íntimas, ejem.

—Que no se te suban los humos Trafalgar, esta es la última vez que te salvo el culo. Muy literalmente, por cierto...—lo vio intentando ponerse en pie a duras penas sin conseguirlo, su figura dándole muy buenas vistas-…Aunque hay que admitir que vale oro.

Pese al cambio de planes que suponía enfrentar al Supernova, Doflamingo sonrió de lado muy dispuesto a aquél tipo de diversión.

—Menuda sorpresa—masculló, con aquella voz excitada y alocada— ¿Es tu novia? Siento que tu aparición heroica no haya sido suficiente para salvarle ese culo tan valioso que dices que tiene…

—A "mi novia" como dices, esos pantalones apretados le marcan un paquete de notable alto, como mínimo. — Exclamó, arrogante— ¿Has pensado en graduarte esas gafas horrendas que llevas? —le preguntó Kid, sonriéndole ladino y notando como las venas de la frente del rubio se hinchaban con cada palabra.

Doflamingo ya no se divertía tanto.

— ¿No te gusta mi estilo? Porque también acepto sugerencias de payasos, ¡Estoy abierto a todo!—contestó el rubio, señalándolo a posta.

—Desgraciado…—murmuró el pelirrojo, sacando humo de la cabeza.

Kid apretó los dientes y decidió que los preliminares ya habían terminado. Le había salvado el culo a Trafalgar, aquello era cierto y ahora lo tendría agarrado por los huevos hasta que el favor quedara saldado. Esperaba, pronto, porque no soportaba más aquél puto juego. Aunque le encantaban esas ocasiones en las que se reencontraba con él y la aventura se mezclaba con las miradas furtivas y sonrisas peligrosas que no auguran nada bueno. Aquél juego que nunca conducía a nada, aparte de causarles a ambos –o por lo menos a él- calentones del siglo.

—Sin sorpresas de última hora, la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no crees, niñato?

—Si te refieres a cargarte alguien sin un improvisto que te proporcione esa tuya diversión enfermiza… No, no lo creo.

Pero por dentro Kid estaba sospesando las opciones que tenía de sobrevivir y de llevarse a lo que quedaba de Trafalgar de allí cagando leches pero ya.

—Claro que, hablando de cosas literales, su vida se debe al capricho de una sorpresa.

—Este imbécil te derrotaba ti con los ojos cerrados—por algún motivo Kid sentía la necesidad de defender las capacidades del criajo. Más que nada porque él más que nadie las conocía y no las infravaloraba en absoluto.

Le daría la paliza de su vida a Doflamingo y luego se encargaría de darle su merecido al jodido de Trafalgar. Y se le ocurría un buen método adecuado a las expectativas generadas durante tantos encuentros fortuitos (buscados).

En realidad, Eustass Kid adoraba las sorpresas. Y Trafalgar Law era bueno sorprendiendo. Claro que Eustass Kid no se quedaba atrás. Ya se encargaba él de estar a la altura.

 **Y vaya si conseguía sorprender** , el muy mamón.

X

Para sorpresa, la que se llevaría Luffy al llegar al campo de batalla y encontrarse a un Mingo con media dentadura ensangrentada expuesta por el suelo, pájaros volteando por su cabeza y sin ningún rastro de Torao a la vista.

—Shishishishi, Ya se lo ha llevado ese ángel guardián que dice que tiene Torao.

Y de vuelta al barco, de la sorpresa inocente del capitán a la indignación mayúscula de la tripulación contra el jodido espontáneo entrometido. Quejas y lloriqueos varios:

— ¿Qué dices, Luffy? ¿Y qué coño ha pasado con Doflamingo? ¡Nos han jodido el protagonismo! Por esta saga no cobramos…

— Shishishi, ¡Qué bonito es el amor!

— ¡Cállate!

* * *

Yo tampoco entiendo nada XD Siento esto, de verdad, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi y compartir esta locura xD

Nos leemos, un beso :3

Gynee


End file.
